The invention relates to a burner head of a electric arc welding burner or cutting burner preferably with a melting electrode, such as a wire electrode or the like, and having a contact nozzle, and the burner head has a spring chuck for releasably holding the contact nozzle on the burner head.
Contact nozzles, which are also known as current contact nozzles, involve a replaceable metal part mounted on the tip of a electric arc welding burner or cutting burner, for instance with a melting electrode. The contact nozzle has the function on the one hand of guiding the wire electrode, and on the other, by means of the contact nozzle, the welding current is transmitted to the wire electrode and heat is additionally dissipated. The fixation of the contact nozzle to the burner neck is done by nonpositive engagement, by way of either a clamping connection or a thread. The clamping connection of the contact nozzle and the spring chuck makes large transitional faces available. However, the clamping connection cannot assure an operationally safe and reliable connection in every case; especially at wire feeding speeds of more than 40 m/s, in fixed burners or even because merely of the friction of the wire at the contact nozzle, expulsion of the contact nozzle can occur. Using a thread does provide a secure connection, but the attainable sizes of transitional faces for current and heat, for a reasonable thread length and structural size, are often too small.
From Swiss Patent CH 472 632, a burner handle is already known which has an oxygen supply line and a combustion gas supply line. A weld insert with a mixing chamber is also provided. The handle and the weld insert are screwed together by a connection nipple in that the injector and a top mounting piece is inserted. The latter part is movable and has a sealing ball seat on both ends.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 41 37 297 A1, a gas burner nozzle for creating a microscopic flame for use in precision technology and microtechnology is known. The nozzle insert is held in the gas burner nozzle as a result of the fact that, after the insertion of the nozzle insert into a gas tubule, this tubule is ground down by means of a grinding wheel. The crimped edge created in the grinding places itself over the edge of the insert and thus assures that the insert will be held in the gas tubule.
From East German Patent Disclosure DD 294 330 A5, a cutter head with an oxygen supply is known, in which the cutter nozzle is in two parts. A central, axial part has two cylindrical bearings, which mesh with the outer part of the cutter nozzle via a press fit.
By comparison, the object of the present invention is to improve a contact nozzle having the characteristics recited at the outset in such a way that secure holding of the contact nozzle on the burner head is assured, and in addition, a large transitional face exists between the contact nozzle and the burner head.
According to the invention, in the burner head having the characteristics recited at the outset, this object is attained essentially in that the contact nozzle and the spring chuck each have means, corresponding with one another, which when the contact nozzle is held on the burner head form a positive fit between the contact nozzle and the spring chuck.
This assures that because of the means corresponding with one another in a positive way, the contact nozzle is securely held on the burner head. Because a spring chuck is also used for releasable holding, large transitional faces are available to dissipate the heat and transmit the welding current. The invention combines the advantages of a clamping connection with those of a threaded connection.
In a first advantageous feature of the invention, the corresponding means are embodied as a tongue-and-groove means.
However, the possibility also exists of embodying the means as an annular groove/collar.
In an advantageous refinement of the invention, that the contact nozzle has a rearward, substantially cylindrical shaft, which over its circumference has one or more annularly distributed plunge-cut recesses or an encompassing annular groove, which groove or recesses preferably receive a corresponding protrusion, a corresponding collar, or a protruding annular rib or the like that is provided on the front portion of the spring chuck. It is understood that the plunge-cut recesses or the like can naturally be provided on the spring chuck as well, in which case the corresponding protuberances or the like are then disposed on the contact nozzle, so that in the final analysis, once again, protuberances or corresponding plunge-cut recesses for holding the contact nozzle on the burner head are in engagement with one another.
Advantageously, the spring chuck has a substantially central bore, in which the shaft of the contact nozzle is received. By this provision as well, a large-area connection between the spring chuck and the contact nozzle is assured.
In another advantageous refinement of the invention, the spring chuck, in a middle portion, has a conical or cone-shaped outer contour, which is received by a corresponding inner contour, such as a bored recess of the burner head. These corresponding contours on the one hand form a large-area connection between the spring chuck and the burner head, and on the other, they serve to close and open the spring chuck.
For simple release and fixation of the contact nozzle to the burner head, the spring chuck, on the rearward free end, has a male thread, which is in engagement with a female thread of the burner head. By simple recessing of the spring chuck from the outside or inside, the cheeks of the spring chuck, because of the corresponding conical contours of the spring chuck and burner head, are pressed against the shaft of the contact nozzle, or in the opposite direction of rotation are released from it. The contact nozzle can thus be replaced extremely simply and quickly.
Furthermore, in another advantageous refinement of the invention, the contact nozzle, between the shaft and the free portion, has an annular shoulder, which is braced on the front portion of the spring chuck. The annular shoulder thus forms an abutment, which limits the depth to which the shaft of the contact nozzle can plunge into the spring chuck. When the shaft of the contact nozzle has been introduced all the way into the spring chuck, the means corresponding with one another are in engagement, or can be brought into engagement with one another by tightening the spring chuck.
Finally, it proves to be extremely advantageous that a large-area non-positive connection exists between the contact nozzle, in particular the shaft, and the burner head, in particular the spring chuck.